La luz que asoma en la tiniebla
by EarisuStrife
Summary: Cloud es conocido por todos como el héroe que derrotó a Sefirot. Es frio y solitario. Pero un dia conocerá a una joven llamada Aeris que quizá le haga ver que el mundo no siempre es tan oscuro... Cloud x Aerithx Leon
1. Introducción

Introducción

Y entonces es cuando yo dije ¡ ni hablar!; y luego …- la joven paró de hablar. Observó bastante molesta a su amiga; parecía estar en otro mundo. " Muy propio de ella".

¡oh! Perdona Yuffie, te estaba escuchando.

¡Claro! – la adolescente puso los ojos en blanco.

Vamos, no te enfades – la chica sonrió al tiempo que daba un codazo amistoso a su amiga.

Aeris, creo que hoy será mejor que no intente llamar tu atención, no se por qué pero estás…en otro mundo.

Aeris suspiró. Sabía que Yuffie tenía algo de razón; tenía la mente en otro sitio. La joven se levantó de la silla y se preparó un chocolate caliente, mientras su joven amiga se acercaba a ella, sonriente como de costumbre.

¿ en qué piensas? – Yuffie le dirigió una de sus inconfundibles sonrisas, esas sonrisas que sólo querían decir " se qué ocultas algo  )

Yuffie, en nada, tan sólo estoy cansada.

¿¿pero por qué? Si acabas de levantarte…

Estará cansada de tener que oírte – sonrió un joven que entraba en ese momento por la puerta. Era alto, moreno, que se acercó a las chicas con rapidez.

Leon, tan gracioso como siempre – Leon lo había vuelto a conseguir. Enfadar a Yuffie.

Vamos Leon, no seas tan cruel – sonrió Aeris a su amigo.

Sólo digo la verdad…

Aeris suspiró. Tarde o temprano, sacarían el tema…

¿ estáis listas?

" temprano,- pensó Aeris"

¡ Lo estoy, lista para todo! – chilló Yuffie animada, al tiempo que no dejaba de saltar en el aire.

¿ y tu Aeris?- quiso saber Leon.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Yuffie se adelantó.

¡ estoy impaciente! ¡ Holow Bastion, vamos a ir a vivir a Holow Bastion!¿ no es guay, Aeris?¡ Cid venderá naves , Leon se unirá a Soldado y nosotras…

…- Aeris no contestó. Entendía que Yuffie estuviera emocionada, pero ella, por alguna razón no lo estaba. Le gustaba vivir en Ciudad del Paso, llevaba años viviendo allí…recordaba la primera vez que había llegado, de pequeña, sola…Cid la había encontrado vagando sola por las calles y no había dudado en acogerla como si fuera hija suya…lo mismo que había echo años antes con Leon…habían vivido durante mucho tiempo ellos tres, para ella eran su familia. Pero entonces había visto a una pobre niña sin hogar, lo mismo que ella años antes, y había convencido a Cid y a Leon para que la acogieran. Ahora Yuffie era como una hermana para ella, una hermana pequeña y alegre.

Pero ahora, 17 años después de haber vivido en aquella ciudad, se le hacía duro el tener que irse a vivir a un lugar completamente desconocido. Entendía el motivo: a Cid le habían ofrecido trabajo como vendedor de naves gumi, en una lujosa tienda que sería suya, y Leon quería unirse a una élite militar después de haber conseguido aprobar el examen Seed. A Yuffie no le importaba tener que irse de la Ciudad del Paso…pero sí a ella.

- ¿ Aeris, estás bien? – Leon la miró con sorpresa.

- s..si…es sólo que…¿ dónde está?

- ¿Quién? – Yuffie no entendía.

- Cid…

- él ya está en Hollow Bastion – explicó Leon.- Nosotros partimos en…en cuanto estéis listas.

- ¡ ahora vengo, voy a por mis cosas! – rió Yuffie, saliendo corriendo de la cocina.

Aeris permaneció seria, Leon lo advirtió. Para el era como una hermana pequeña, la conocía muy bien.

¿ qué te pasa?

Leon…no…quiero irme.

¿ qué?

Leon la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca. ¿ De qué estaba hablando?

¿ por qué, te gustará vivir en Hollow Bastion, estoy seguro que…

He estado pensando, y creo que …me quedo.

Leon no dijo nada. Durante unos segundos tan sólo la observó.

¿ por qué no dijiste que no querías irte? Cid piensa que estás ilusionada con la idea, Yuffie también lo cree...incluso yo.

No quiero ser egoísta. – Aeris suspiró.- a Cid le aguarda un futuro prometedor como vendedor, a ti como Soldado , Yuffie se adaptará fácilmente pero yo…

¿hay algo que te retiene aquí? Podrás encontrar tu futuro en otro lugar…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

me quedo…

Leon se puso serio. ¡ No la iba a dejar sola, ni Cid ni Yuffie!

si no vas, yo no voy.

Era Yuffie quien había hablado. Tenía los puños apretados y parecía a punto de llorar.

-Yuffie…se cuanto quieres ir a esa ciudad…

-¡ eres mi hermana, no te voy a dejar…!

- escuchadme – Aeris tomó aire y miró a sus dos amigos.- Vosotros, junto a Cid, sois mi familia…siempre hemos vivido juntos…

- ¡ entonces no te separes de nosotros! – gritó Yuffie.

- Yuffie, ella tiene derecho a elegir – Leon miró a la joven adolescente mientras hablaba.

- que yo quiera quedarme no significa que no me importéis… Yuffie , compréndelo. Debes ir junto a Cid y Leon a esa ciudad. Que yo me quede no significa que no nos vayamos a ver…incluso puede que algún día cambie de idea.

Los ojos de Yuffie se agrandaron.

si…está bien…pero Cid…

Puede que sea cobarde de mi parte pero preferiría que se lo digerías…vosotros.

Leon asintió. Yuffie también. Aeris se sentía un poco mal pero esa era su decisión.

pórtate bien – sonrió Leon, al tiempo que le daba un golpecito amistoso en la espalda.

¿ acaso lo dudas? – rió ella.

…espero volver a verte pronto…- Yuffie no tenía ninguna gana de dejar a Aeris.

Claro Yuffie…

Entonces- Leon y Yuffie se dirigieron a la puerta; era la hora de partida. –Cuídate.

La chica asintió. Estaría bien. En segundos Leon y Yuffie habían partido y Aeris comenzaba a notar lo sola que estaba la casa de Cid sin ellos.

A medida que avanzaba por los sombríos pasillos, todos le observaban …el hacía caso omiso de las miradas de la gente, sabían lo que todos opinaban de él…" frío , reservado,...".

No le afectaba en absoluto, ahora era considerado el héroe, y todo por haber conseguido librar al mundo de ÉL, aquel ser oscuro…

" oscuridad"- el chico apartó ese pensamiento y continuó avanzando…al llegar a su destino todos los ojos se posaron sobre él. No se sintió inquieto. La costumbre.

bienvenido…héroe.

El chico intentó no mostrar su desinterés. ¿ Héroe? Todos decían lo mismo.

Entonces…veo que también tu vas a unirte a nosotros. Vas a unirte a ésta especie de academia …nada comparado con Soldado, legendario héroe.

Si…y….ni nombre es Cloud. – alzó la voz. – Cloud Strife.

( continuará)


	2. Encuentros

Capítulo 1 –

¡Ya estáis aquí!- exclamó el hombre rubio, abriéndoles la puerta. Cid Higwind, como siempre, tenía un cigarrillo en la boca. Leon y Yuffie asintieron, sabían que no podrían ocultar durante mucho tiempo el que Aeris no iba con ellos.

Bien,hmm…¿ dónde está?- quiso saber el piloto cuando los dos hubieron entrado en la casa, llevando consigo el equipaje.

…- Yuffie no contestó; miró inquieta a Leon, quien tampoco sabía muy bien cómo explicárselo a Cid.

¿ y bien, dónde está Aeris? – volvió a preguntar Cid, impaciente ésta vez.

Ella está en Ciudad del Paso.- esa fue la contestación de Leon.

¿ qué?- Cid le miró con asombro.

Cid…- ésta vez fue Yuffie quien intentó explicarse.- Aeris…ha decidido que…quiere vivir en Ciudad del Paso. No…viene…

¿ QUÉ?- Cid no se lo creía.- ¿ Aeris…no…viene?- el piloto intentó no demostrar lo afligido que se sentía. Para él, Aeris era su hija.

Al principio intentamos convencerla, pero nos dijo que esa era su elección. No podemos forzaroa, entíendelo Cid.

…si…- Cid asintió. No iba a ser tan egoísta; después de todo Aeris ya no era una niña.

¿ y tu, Leon? – quiso saber Yuffie. -¿ Cuando tienes el exámen para unirte a esa élite?

Dentro de unos cuantos días- contestó Leon.- El exámen será en esa especie de Castillo…pertenece a un tipo llamado Ansem, o algo así.

¿ es ésto Hollow Bastion? – Yuffie comenzó a inspeccionar la que iba a ser su nueva casa.

No exactamente, Hollow Bastion es la ciudad del Castillo…

¿¿¿ sólo un castillo?- Yuffie no se lo creía.

Estamos en las afueras , por llamarlo de algun modo…están empezando a agrandar éste sitio, construyendo casas, plazas, parques, tiendas…

Mañana mi exámen…- suspiró Leon.

Ambos, de pronto, se cayaron…los tres pensaban en lo mismo: ¡ ojalá que Aeris estuviese con ellos!

La joven bostezó. Se encontraba realmente aburrida. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor ir con Leon y Yuffie después de todo, pensó ella. Suspirando, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a una pequeña mesa donde guardaba sus cosas: con cuidado, sacó de ella una especie de esfera de color verde, no tenía brillo. Aeris no sabía muy bien lo que era pero de algo estaba segura: fuera lo que fuere, esa esfera teníaera de su madre. Se la había regalado hacía tiempo, cuando todavía no había conocido a Cid. Recordaba haberla encontrado un día de pequeña, en su mundo donde había nacido, y no se lo había dicho a nadie. Era algo misterioso para ella, pero sobre todo especial. Y no sólo tenía aquella, tenía más, todas ellas escondidas. Su preferida era una de color blanco. Sonriendo, las sacó, una por una, y las observó con cariño. No se cansaba de contemplarlas, aunque nunca tenía mucho tiempo pues si no era Yuffie, era leon o Cid quienes estaban con ella. Pero ahora estaba sola…y no le gustaba ese sentimiento de no tener a nadie querido cerca. Habían transcurrido sólo tres días desde que Yuffie, Leon y Cid la habían dejado, pero para ella eran tres años. Decidió ir a vender flores. Le encantaba su trabajo. Florista, eso le gustaba ser a ella. Tomó su canasto de flores, lo llenó de rosas y margaritas. Y decidió por primeravez, llevarse consigo sus esferas. Aunque sólo dos, no sabía por qué pero le apetecía llevarselas con ella. Quizás alguien pudiera decirle para que servían; si no se lo había preguntando ni a Cid ni a Leon o Yuffie, no lo sabía ni ella.

Salió a la calle, donde brillaba el sol. Niños jugaban en las calles, gente se paseaba alegremente…Aeris los miraba contenta. Transcurrió un tiempo, hasta que decidió preguntarle a alguien si sabía para qué servía esa pequeña esfera. Vio a un hombre vestido de unirforme y decidió que sería el el elegido. Se acercó a el y amablemente captó su atención:

disculpe.

¿ si señorita? – preguntó el hombre.

¿Me podría decir si sabe lo que es esto?

Aeris sacó de la cesta de flores una de las esferas y se la mostró al guardia. Los ojos del hombre se agrandaron.

t..tú…

¿ entonces sabe lo que es? – preguntó Aeris esperanzada.

¡ eres…una ladrona….!

¿ qué?- la chica no comprendía.

¡ la materia de Midgar! ¡ voy a llevarte ahora mismo a devolverle ésta materia a su dueño!

¿ pero qué..?- pero antes de que Aeris pudiera protestar, el guardia la llevó consigo y la encerró en su coche. Aeris no sabía a donde la llevaban ni por qué el guardia la había mirado de aquella manera, pero de algo estaba segura: esas esferas…tenían algo de extraño…

¿Leon, estás nervioso?

Yuffie, me lo llevas preguntando veinte veces. Te he dicho que no.

¿ Seguro? ¡ es tu exámen, si suspendes…

Yuffie…no estoy nervioso. Voy a aprobar. Y ahora…me voy…

Si ,Leon, y suerte. ¿ Cómo va a ser el exámen de acceso?

Ya te lo dije. – Leon empezaba a cansarse.- Primero unas preguntas tipo test sobre todo lo que hay que saber, y luego peleas…y ahora me voy.

Sin darle tiempo a hacer más preguntas, Leon salió de la casa, dispuesto a dirigirse al castillo de Ansem, donde se realizaría el exámen de acceso a " Combat". La verdad es que estaba algo nervioso, pero decidió no pensar en ello. Por fin llegó, aun faltaban algunos minutos para que comenzase el exámen. Había otros jóvenes que también estaban esperando.Casi todos parecían tan nerviosos como él. Posó su vista sobre todos los presentes y se sorprendió con uno de ellos. Un hombre rubio, de ojos extrañamente azules. Estaba alejado de todos, y tenía una expresión de seguridad que leon no habñia visto en su vida. Se preguntó quien sería, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un hombre les anunció que el exámen iba a comenzar. Junto a los demás, Leon irrumpió en la sala donde debía examinarse. Se sentó en el primer sitio libre que vio y esperó a que le entregasen el test de 300 preguntas que debía contestar en una hora. Las preguntas eran del tipo: " ¿ qué hay qué hacer cuando en un combate un aliado es herido?". Las respuestas eran tres, pero sólo una era la correcta. Leon frunció el ceño ante aquella pregunta y sus posibles respuestas que eran: 1) abandonarle y seguir la lucha 2) No preocuparse por su estado, saber que si está bien el seguirá adelante y 3) el compañero es esencial, hay que ayudarle e intentar salvarle la vida.

Leon dudó unos segundos antes de elegir la última respuesta, pero se sorprendió cuando el chico rubio de ojos azules que había visto antes, en el pasillo, le susurró: " la respuesta es la número 1".

Leon le miró sin entender, pero no le hizo caso, replicando que no era posible.

" Tu mismo"- contestó el rubio, antes de proseguir su camino y entregar el exámen. Había acabado el primero, aún faltaba más de media hora. Todos los allí presentes le miraron con sorpresa. El muchacho abandonó la sala y esperó a que los demás hubieran terminado para comenzar la parte práctica, que consistía en unos cuantos ejercicios con magias y ataques físicos. Leon estaba más tranquilo que antes, la parte teórica no le había ido nada mal. Los compañeros de Leon fueron haciendo el exámen, el aguardaba su turno. Al fin le tocó el turno al hombre rubio; todos le miraron con interés y quedaron asombrados cuando fue capaz de provocar hechizos y magias poderosas con unas especies de esferas de colores. Magias de curación, de fuego, hielo, sismo, incluso de invocaciones a seres mitológicos, algo nunca visto antes. Leon le miraba con admiración. En toda su vida había visto algo parecido, pues cuando trabajaba como Seed, cierto era que existían las magias, pero no eran tan poderosas y se conseguían gracias a las armas especiales, no a esferas diminutas de colores.

" he oído decir que le venció el solo"

" si, y a una velocidad increíble"

" se ha ganado el nombre de " Héroe", asi es como le conocían en Soldado…

Leon escuchaba con interés las conversaciones de sus compañeros. Sabía que estaban hablando del rubio y quería saber más.

¿ le conoceis?- preguntó finalmente Leon.

¿ acaso tu no? ¡ es Cloud Strife, aquel que derrotó a Sefirot!

Leon sintió que sus ojos se agrandaban. ¡ El famoso Cloud Strife! Había oído hablar mucho de él, pero nunca le había visto ni en foto. Todo el mundo sabía que era un Soldado que había logrado acabar con la vida de Sefirot, otro Soldado que se había transtornado.

¿ Cloud Strife? ¿ Es él?

Si, es un as con la espada y con la materia, creo que así se llaman esas esferas mágicas.

Increible – susurró de nuevo Leon sin apartar la vista de Cloud.

Aunque dicen que es un ser muy insociable; no habla con nadie y mantiene las distancias. No quiere tener amistades y es frio y calculador. Asi es " el Héroe".

Leon no dijo nada. Daba esa impresión: distante y silencioso. Al fin le tocó el turno. Tuvo que demostrar sus habilidades con la espada y las magias que traía consigo. Cuando hubo terminado,se despidió de sus compañeros y regresó a su casa donde le aguardarían Yuffie y cid.

" lástima que Aeris no" – suspiró, de regreso a casa.

¡ he dicho que no he robado nada! ¡ es mío, me las dio mi madre!

Eso mejor se lo explicas al jefe de " Combat"- contestaba el guardia, al tiempo que obligaba a Aeris a que le siguiera.

¡ no se dónde me llevas!

Ahora lo verás, ladrona.

Aeris no comprendía nada, pero se veía obligada a seguir a aquel hombre. De pronto sintió pánico: ¿ y si la metían en la cárcel? ¿ y si la hacían preguntas que no sabía responder? Su miedo aumentó cuando tuvo que entrar en un enorme castillo. No sabía dónde estaba. Al fin llegaron a un pasillo , donde un hombre de mediana edad vestía de uniforme. Estaba conversando con otro hombre, mucho más joven.

Ambos hombres miraron con sorpresa a los recién llegados. El más anciano fue el primero en hablar.

¿ qué ocurre aquí?

Señor, traigo ante usted a ésta ladrona.

¡ no soy una ladrona, no es cierto!- chilló Aeris, pero el guardia la ignoró.

Encontré que tenía…esto – replicó el hombre mostrando las materias.

Los ojos de ambos hombres se sorprendieron. El más joven, rubio y de ojos azules, miró con curiosidad a la chica. ¿ Cómo era posible que tuviera materia? Sólo él la tenía…

" Héroe"- dijo el hombre más viejo al que estaba a su lado.- ¿¡ Te ha robado?

Aeris por primera vez posó su vista sobre aquel chico. ¿ Robado? ¡ No le había visto en su vida! Pero si decía que había robado, puede que la metiesen en un calabozo y…

Si te ha robado debes decirlo, ésta ladronzuela irá al calabozo…

¡ no le he robado! ¡ es la primera vez que le veo en mi vida!- exclamó ella, intentando huir.

-vamos, no mientas.

Fue Cloud quien había hablado. Los ojos de Aeris se agrandaron, ¿ de qué estaba hablando?

¿ qué? Pero…

Venga, puedes decírselo, fui yo quien te las regaló, ¿ no te acuerdas?

Aeris le miró confusa, y advirtió que el chico le hacía un gesto para que le siguiera la corriente.

Ella es lo que hizo.

ahora que lo dices….¡ si, es verdad! Fuiste tu quien me las regaló, las preciosas esfer…digo…

las materias, si. – Cloud se giró al guardia. – No es una ladrona, la próxima vez ten más cuidado.

P..pero..- el guardia se había quedado mudo. El otro hombre le miró con severidad.

Vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo y pide disculpas a la Señorita.

Lo…siento…

El hombre se fue avergonzado, dejando a Aeris en compañía de ambos Soldados.

siento el inconveniente- se disculpó el hombre de más rango.

Si…

Bueno,yo ya me iba- Cloud se dio media vuelta y se alejó, sin siquiera despedirse.

El otro hombre se despidió de Aeris y la chica quedó confusa, pero agradecida. Sin saber dónde se encontraba, no sabía a dónde ir. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Cloud no había desaparecido de su vista, aun le veía. Corriendo, le dio alcance.

gracias por ayudarme.

El hombre rubio se paró y dio media vuelta. La examinó desinteresado,estaba acostumbrado a sus fans, esas chicas que lo único que hacían era persegirle de un lado a otro gritando: " héroe,", " mi Cloud".

Seguramente ésta hará lo mismo, pensó. Fijo que quiere un autógrafo, o algo así.

¿ algo más? No firmo autógrafos ni…

La cara de sorpresa de la joven hizo que Cloud la mirase sin comprender.Se paró en seco. Parecía que la chica no supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

¿ qué?- la chica sonrió, lo que frustró a Cloud aun más. - ¿ autógrafos?

…no importa- se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a continuar pero Aeris se lo impedió.

Por cierto…¿ dónde estoy?

Cloud la miró sin entender.

¿ que dónde estás? En Hollow Bastion…

¡ oh!- la cara de Aeris se iluminó. ¡ Me alegra estar aquí, voy a poder estar con ni familia!

…ya veo…bien me voy.

¿ a dónde?

Cloud frunció el ceño. ¿ A ella qué le importaba?

ya se lo que estás pensando- rió ella. "¿ a ésta que le importa?"

…yo..- Cloud iba a decir algo cuando una voz le detuvo.

¡ ey, vamos!- era un hombre más mayor que Cloud que le hacía señas.

Aeris observó mientras se alejaba, sin decir nada, pero le sorprendió cuando de pronto se dio la vuelta, y la despidió con la mano de un gesto rápido. Ella sonrió. Y acto seguido se puso en marcha para encontrar la casa de Cid. Tuvo que andar unos diez minutos y al fin, alejada de todo, la vio. Rápidamente llamó a la puerta. Fue Yuffie quien abrió:

¡ Aeris!- la adolescente la abrazó con fuerza, al tiempo que Aeris sonreía.

¿ eh?- Fue Leon el siguiente en acercarse. Al ver a Aeris se acercó a ella y le dio un golpecito amistoso en la cabeza.

Ey, has venido.

Si.

Cid se precipitó sobre Aeris alegremente, al tiempo que la abrazaba.

¿ qué haces aquí?- quisieron saber todos.

Una larga historia…vereis…yo…-Aeris no sabía cómo decirles lo de la materia. Pero al final se lo explicó. Les dijo que un hombre la había llevado hasta ahí a la fuerza, acusándola de ladrona.

Aeris, eso que tienes es materia- explicó Cid. - ¿ por qué no nos dijistes que la tenías?

Lo siento…era como mi secreto…algo especial…era de mi madre…

Lo comprendo, pero es normal que el hombre pensara que la habías robado. Después de todo, no pertenece a éste mundo…

Leon estaba pensativo.

¿ y cómo conseguiste que te dejaran ir?

Fue gracias a un chico…un chico que se inventó que no le había robado la..materia.

¿ cómo?- yuffie no entendía.

No importa, lo importante es que estás aquí- sonrió Cid, encendiendo otro cigarrillo para celebrarlo.

Hm, ¿ Leon? –Aeris miró al joven- ¿ qué tal tu exámen?

Bastante bien – sonrió el – mañana sabré los resultados.

¡¡ y ahoraaaaa, todos a cenar que ya es tarde!

Todos miraron a la joven Yuffie. Estaban acostumbrados a esos arrebatos de alegría.

Al dia siguiente, Leon tuvo que volver al castillo, estaba nervioso al saber que al fin iba a conocer los resultados.Mientras avanzaba, iba mirando a sus compañeros y pudo comprobar que todos tenían el mismo aspecto que él….todos menos uno. Un hombre rubio que estaba apoyado tranquilamente contra una pared, los ojos cerrados, pensativo.Leon le observó, sentía que no podía comprender a aquel tipo, pero pasó de largo.

Bien, escuchadme con atención – fue un hombre de mediana edad el que se presentó ante los posibles candidatos a la helite de "Norf". Los jóvenes se aproximaron a él con interés.

" los resultados de las notas ya se han decidido".

Hubo murmullos , todos sentían que el corazón se les aceleraba.Leon intentaba aparentar calma, después de todo había sido el mejor Seed. No había de qué preocuparse.

-" entonces, si están listos,procederé a decir los nombres de cada uno de ustedes y su correspondiente nota."- el hombre fue lo que hizo. Todos contenían la respiración.

El hombre iba leyendo, la mayoría eran " no aptos", murmullos de desilusión inundaban la sala.

" Leonhart"- el hombre pronunció , y acto seguido: apto con una calificación de " notable"

Leon se relajó y sonrió a sus compañeros. Había sido el único con un notable, lo demás habían sido

Suficientes y suspensos. El hombre continuó la lista, al llegar al último se detuvo, sonriendo:

"por último, Cloud Strife…- todos miraron al hombre rubio estaba impasible, algo que sacaba de quicio a Lion.

" un excelente, un 10, magnifico"

Hubo murmullos de admiración, miraron al joven pero éste no se inmutó. Nada. Tan solo permaneció quieto, mirando al hombre.

" bien, " Héroe", quiero felicitarte no solo por tu admisión sino porque fuiste el ÚNICO en acertar una de las preguntas del exámen teórico. Fuiste el único que dijo que si un aliado están en apuros hay que abandonarle sin reparos.

Todos se sorprendieron, ¿ cómo era posible?. Leon sintió que se tensaba, no pudo reprimir el decir en voz alta:

-" los Seed nunca abandonamos a los nuestros"

Todos se giraron para mirarle, incluido el hombre de mediana edad. Y el joven rubio.

Disculpe,¿ha dicho algo?

Si, yo he sido Seed y nuestro lema era " No te aferres a tu vida si significa la desgracia de otra".

Sus compañeros le miraban en silencio, pero estaban de acuerdo. El hombre le miró severamente.

Aquí hacemos las cosas de otra manera.

" No cuides de otros, preocupate solo de ti mismo".Ese es mi lema.

Todos se volvieron al ver que el que había hablado era " el Héroe". Lo había dicho tranquilamente, como quitándole importancia.

Leon no replicó, el hombre de mediana edad decidió cambiar de tema.

-mas vale que os vayais acostumbrando al lema de Cloud Strife, es el que nos vale aquí.Y cambiando tema, se va a celebrar un baile en honor de aquellos que han aprobado.

Los jóvenes que lo habían suspendido quedaron en silencio, los demás murmuraban ilusionados ante la idea de un baile.

Escuchénme Soldados.El baile se celebrará aquí. Dentro de tres días exactamente.Podeis traer a un acompañante, sólo uno, ¿me entendeis? Los que tengais novia, traedla, o atro amigo, o a vuestra hermana.Da lo mismo.

Los jóvenes se alboraton, hablando unos con otros de a quien iban a invitar a aquel baile especial.

Pero antes de eso, los que han aprobado, que sepan que mañana tienen que vigilar diferentes áreas de distintas ciudades. Las listas están puestas, algunos lo harán en solitario, otros con un compañero. Y ahora- el hombre se fue acercando a cada uno de los alumnos que habían aprobado, entregándoles dos invitaciones: en la primera ponía el nombre de el alumno y en la segunda " invitado especial de" y el nombre de su acompañante.Cuando hubo repartido todas se sorprendió al ver que Cloud se las devolvía.

No es algo para mi.- el joven se dio la vuelta ante el asombro de todos y se disponía a irse cuando el hombre le detuvo.

Vamos, cójelas, quien sabe, a lo mejor te apetece ir.

Cloud las volvió a coger, guardándolas en un bolsillo. Di media vuelta y se alejó al tiempo que decía:

es una pérdida de tiempo.

Leon ya no escuchaba, estaba contento por la entrada. Sonrió pensando en la cara que pondría ella cuando le dijese que iba a celebrarse un gran baile. Sonrió imaginando qué bien se lo iba a pasar con ella. Con Aerith.


End file.
